Episodes
Season 1: Keldo's Legend- the first legend of Ninjago, of when Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion first befriended each other. Keldo's moving time and his first battle, against Team Rocket. Keldo meets The Legendary Ice Dragon. (January 7th 2011) The Robo-Bird- Team Rocket's newest weapon, while Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion leaves The Sword Temple to Keldo, while going on a secret mission. (January 7th 2011) The Fight- After Keldo captures Dogpound in Jamurkai Village, Mechcanadog sends his bounty hunter to trick Keldo, into giving him a Drago Chi orb. (January 7th 2011) The Story Of The T-Rex King- Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion tells Keldo a legend of The T-Rex King, while Team Rocket plans another attack. (January 17th 2011) The Drago Chi- Keldo is getting ready for his Chi Day Ceremony and it means that he gets to handle the amazing powers of The Legendary Drago Chi. While Team Rocket plans to crash the ceremony. (January 27th 2011) The Croc- The battle against Team Rocket has begun! A mysterious crocodile wearing a golden helmet on his head, steals Keldo's first Chi and dashes off. Keldo will might get a chance to meet this crocodile. (February 7th 2011) The Story Of Cragger And Keldo- It turns out that the mysterious crocodile, is Keldo's long lost friend and this episode shows of how these two became best friends. (February 27th 2011) Wolf Temper- When playing their favorite game of “Hide ‘N' Attack", when Cragger flies into a wolf, with a really bad temper. (March 17th 2011) Gorilla- After when Keldo got sick, Cragger was told by Keswick to go practice his double spear kaunta blade skills somewhere else, Cragger accidentally cuts down Gorzan's gift to Minka, which was The Great Mellow, Cragger feels the guilt. (March 31st 2011) Eris The Eagle- Keldo, Cragger, and Worriz meets an eagle girl named Eris, who asks for help. (April 17th 2011) Fantasy Karate- Cragger and Keldo, teaches Worriz and Eris a new way to battle Team Rocket. (April 30th 2011) The Clash Of The Twin Master- At the day of The Rainbow Festival, Razar proudly shares two very rare statues one of being a curved statue of The Legendary Hero and a ancient stone statue of a creature that was turned to stone, after the Great Battle, that happened over thousands of years ago. But it seems that Meowth was to awaken the ancient statue of the beast, that was defeated. (May 7th 2011) The Gang Meets Shadow- After the weird thing that happened yesterday, Keldo and his friends, were on their Speedorz, when they meet their worst nightmare. (May 7th 2011) Rayquaza- Meowth controls The Legendary Earth Dragon's poor mind and orders that dragon to attack The Sword Temple. (May 9th 2011) Cragger Joins The Dark Side- After Icess hears of what Mechcanadog said, Icess begins looking for Cragger. (May 17th 2011) The Rivalry- At The Race Of The Golden Chi, Cragger appears last and acts like a jerk to Keldo and after racing against each other. Keldo wins The Golden Chi and sends Cragger away. (May 25th 2011) Cragger releases Reshiram- Cragger thinks he can get his revenge on Keldo by awakening The Legendary Fire Dragon. (May 27th 2011) Keldo vs Reshiram- Keldo must defeat Reshiram, for Worriz because it's too much of a drag for him. (May 29th 2011) The Stealing Of The Chi- Cragger hires a professional and a very skillful thief, to steal Keldo's Chi. (June 7th 2011) Cragger reawakens Zekrom- Cragger happily smiles, to see Keldo doomed without his precious little Golden Chi orb. (June 9th 2011) Ice Keldo- While fighting against Cragger's own elemental dragon of Lightning, Keldo realizes that he has to believe and find friendship. It's his love and feelings to Cragger and then Keldo releases his true potential. (June 13th 2011) Keldo's Chi- Keldo plans to steal back The Golden Chi orb, from Cragger. (June 17th 2011) The Hypno-Flower- Razar shares Keldo the information about Cragger being controlled by Icess' Hypno-Flower. Keldo then comes up a plan to steal it from Icess. (June 19th 2011) Keldo Destroys It- After Keldo finds it, he waits very quietly until he sees Cragger. (June 24th 2011) The Reunion- After freeing Cragger, the true four friends unite, the next day. (June 24th 2011) Season 2: Icess' Two Monsters- Icess plans to create monsters, from Razar's stolen magic book. (February 3rd 2012) The Dark Island- This episode views the happenings of The Dark Island and shows what's Shadow is up to lately. (February 3rd 2012) Shadow's Dark Plan- The Twin Master asks Shadow of what evil plan, that he came up with, but Shadow, secretly has nothing to do about it. (February 5th 2012) Shadow Controls Kyurem- Shadow flies off to the Giant Chasm, home to Kyurem and Shadow knows that Kyurem will not listen, so Shadow controls Kyurem's mind. (February 5th 2012) Shadow Steals The DNA Splicers- Shadow plans to steal the DNA Splicers, from Keswick's lab. (February 17th 2012) The Beak In Of Dragonspiral Tower- Shadow breaks into Dragonsprial Tower and transforms both Reshiram and Zekrom, into their stones with the DNA Splicers. (February 17th 2012) The Light And The Dark Stones- After Shadow breaks into Dragonsprial Tower, he first combines The Dark Stone with Kyurem. (March 19th 2012) Black Kyurem Meets Keldo- Keldo's first battle against another new looking dragon. (April 5th 2012) White Kyurem Meets Keldo- Keldo battles against another dragon, but in a different appearance. (April 7th 2012) The Freedom- By defeating both of the new forms of Kyurem, Reshiram and Zekrom are free from the DNA Splicers. (April 27th 2012) The Party- Keldo throws a party at The Sword Temple and while Cobalion questions about those two new evil dragons that tried to kill Keldo, to Keswick. (April 29th 2012) Kyurem Wants To Challenge Keldo- At The Forever Rock, Cobalion decides to train Keldo against his new threats. But when Keldo reaches his enemies place, it turns out that Kyurem was behind everything and he even freezes Cobalion, Terrakion, and Virizion. (May 17th 2012) Keldo Returns- Keldo returns to The Sword Temple all beat up and bloody. (May 19th 2012) The Sword Of Justice vs The Ice Dragon- The four friends begin to train very hard and they begin traveling to The Giant Chasm. (May 27th 2012) Shadow's Anger- After Kyurem lost to Keldo, Shadow gets mad and yells at Kyurem, then Shadow introduces himself to the four heroes and he gets a surprise that Cobalion,Terrakion, and Virizion are free. (May 29th 2012) The Monster- Shadow gets his first plan all messed up and he sends a monster to destroy his new enemies. (June 7th 2012) Lightning Cragger- While battling against Shadow's monster, Cragger finds his feelings of his brotherly love ship to Keldo and he releases his true potential. (June 9th 2012) Shadow Flies Off- After the defeat of his monster, Shadow realizes of how strong the four heroes have become, speaks his revenge and flies off. (June 17th 2012) Cragger's Family Visit- Cragger's father and sister are stopping by The Sword Temple, for a visit. (June 19th 2012) Crooler Joins Icess- Crooler truly hates her brother hanging out with a horse, that Crooler teams up with Icess of Team Rocket. To put an end to her father, but in The Depths King Crominus gets some help. (June 27th 2012) Crooler Tricks Cragger- After seeing his father going down The Depths Of Eternal Despair, Keldo tries to cheer up the sad Cragger. (June 29th 2012) Crooler Uses The Hypno-Flower- When realizing that Crooler will never get Cragger to be Team Rocket's most deadliest hunter, she uses her Hypno-Flower. (July 9th 2012) Cragger Tricks Thunder-rod- Cragger and Crooler gets a message from Meowth, to find the legendary Thunder-rod. (July 13th 2012) Crooler Controls Thunder-rod- Crooler plans to control Thunder-rod's mind and sends him to battle against Keldo, Worriz, and Eris. (July 13th 2012) Season 3: Earth Eris- While battling against Thunder-rod, Eris remembers who she has a deep interest in then she releases her true potential. (February 1st 2013) The Victory- After saving Thunder-rod's life, the three heroes celebrates with ice cream and leaving Cragger behind. (February 5th 2013) Cragger Tricks Lightning-rod - Cragger and Crooler begins to find Lightning-rod, by instructed by Meowth. (February 25th 2013) Crooler Controls Lightning-rod - Crooler controls Lightning-rod's mind and sends him off the destroy Keldo, Worriz, and Eris. (February 27th 2013) Cragger Captures Keldo- After two plans backfired, Cragger plans to kill Keldo, by dumping him into the hot lava of The Fire Temple. (March 17th 2013) Worriz Saves Keldo- Worriz gets information from Razar and then at midnight, Worriz travels to The Fire Temple. (March 19th 2013) Fire Worriz- At The Fire Temple, Worriz releases his true potential, while realizing that he's protecting Keldo. (March 27th 2013) The 300 Year Old Moon- Worriz tells the people of The Sword Temple to stay in doors and don't do anything stupid. While Crooler plots, to use the crazed Worriz, to destroy Keldo and Eris. (March 29th 2013) The Mother Tooth- Crooler hires the best thief of Ninjago, which is not Razar (well, sometimes) to steal Worriz's Sacred Mother Tooth. After the thief steals The Mother Tooth, Worriz comes to The Sword Temple for help and to beat up the mystery thief. (April 17th 2013) The Second Hypno-Flower- Razar tells Keldo that there is another Hypno-Flower out there. (April 19th 2013) The Thief And The Horse- At night Keldo comes face-to-face with the master thief of Ninjago. (April 19th 2013) The Freedom Of Cragger- After seeing all 60 episodes, it's time to get back to Keldo and Cragger now. (May 7th 2013) The Dreaming In A Cloud- After freeing Cragger, Keldo is wondering of how to destroy the Hypno-Flower, when suddenly King Crominus reappears and is with Skales. But Crooler took her Hypno-Flower from Keldo's hand and used Worriz's Sword Of Fire to make a fire and burn the Hypno-Flower and trapped everyone expect for Razar, Grinder, Keswick, King Crominus, Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, and Skales. (May 9th 2013) The Sky Battle- Team Rocket plans to use the powers of Reshiram, Zekrom, Kyruem, and Rayquaza to rule Ninjago. (May 17th 2013) The Chemical Plant- The Twin Master breaks into a chemical plant and creates a viper potion called Viper Raptor Potion 57942-BF. While on the Dark Island, Shadow creates The Stone and The Nindroid armies. (May 19th 2013) The Origin Of Dr. Viper- A rat named Henry, gets affected by the potion yesterday, it turns him into a hideous lizard-like creature. (May 19th 2013) Dr. Viper's Monster Dinosaur- Dr. Viper begins creating his very own monster dinosaur from a fossil. (May 29th 2013) Cragger's Edge- Cragger feels in much of in a drag of getting new weapons. (June 5th 2013) The Good Side Of Dr. Viper- Dr. Viper feels noted to share Bleached Pythor, his good side. Which was the side, that he could of felt back then. (June 7th 2013) Season 4: Stop The Presses- Razar is starting his very own newspaper business. (January 31st 2014) Cragger's Warm Heart- Cragger wants to plan his father a great Valentines Day, so he asks Keldo, Worriz, and Eris to help him plan all the stuff on the list. (February 14th 2014) Happy Chi Day- Keldo gets love from The Golden Chi orb. (February 14th 2014) Worriz Finds Love- Even through Worriz hates Valentines Day, he finds love of Zoe the Wolf. (February 14th 2014) Pythor's Moment Of Glory- On the Dark Island, Pythor gets to help Min-Droid put some finishing touches to his Mech-Dragon. (February 17th 2014) Dr. Viper's Second Monster- Dr. Viper creates a second monster to rule Ninjago. (March 17th 2014) The Twin Master's Sweet Evil Takeover Plan- After seeing his two men failing all the time. The Twin Master begins ruling Ninjago. (March 19th 2014) Keswick's New Weapon- Keswick is putting a few touches to his newest weapon. (March 27th 2014) Training Time- When hearing about Shadow's return to Ninjago, Dr. Viper tells Keldo and his friends to prepare for battle. (March 29th 2014) Shadow's Revenge- Shadow made a threat to destroy the ones who killed The Twin Master. (April 17th 2014) The Death Tower- At the Death Tower, Shadow really thinks that he can do a better job than The Twin Master, so he goes to the Death Tower to prove it. But the Stone Army betrays Shadow. (April 19th 2014) The Beat Down Of The Stone Army- Keldo and friends most save their friends and stop the Stone Army, from destroying Ninjago. (May 17th 2014) The Final Battle- The battle against Shadow is online, with columns of Fire and sparks of Lightning. (May 20th 2014) Season 5: The Epic Victory- After the fall of Shadow, at The Sword Temple there's going to be a huge celebration. (January 9th 2015) Dr. Viper's Gamilet- Dr. Viper plans to rule Ninjago, by using a full proof master plan. (January 19th 2015) The Return Of Sir Fangar- In the The Golden Peeks, a new threat has been reawakened and learns how to relive in the new time period of Ninjago and he even questions of his return and The Drago Chi. (January 30th 2015) Shadow's New Revenge Plan- Shadow who foresaw Sir Fangar being reawakened and now Shadow Mega Evolves himself, into a mighty beast known as Black Darkraigon. (February 6th 2015) The Awakening Of Vardy And Mungus- Shadow tells Sir Fangar that he should awaken his comrades, in order to show the earth dwellers no mercy of Ice. So Sir Fangar agrees to this and reawakens his two comrades. (February 17th 2015) The Ice Draws Near- In The Depths Of Eternal Despair, Sir Fangar tells both Mungus and Vardy that their end of a thousands of years of sleep, is over and that they get to reuse their ultimate weapons, that they couldn't use before, can be used to advance all across Ninjago. (February 19th 2015) The Weather Temperature- Keswick is always in charge of the weather temperature everyday, but something crosses his very own eyes that a moving pile of snow and ice coming it's way to The Sword Temple. (February 27th 2014) The Legend Of The Fire Drago Chi- Razar leads Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keswick, Keldo, Cragger, Worriz, and Eris to the deepest part of The Golden Peeks and they come across a castle made out of sacred and yet safe Fire. There they learn about Mega Evolution and how it occurs. (March 3rd 2015) The Ice And Fire Battle Begins- Sir Fangar declares that Ice is the strongest element of nature. But Keldo and his friends are told by Skales that Fire is stronger then the chilling source of dark misused Ice. (March 3rd 2015) The Titanium Warrior- The battle against Sir Fangar, Vardy, Mungus, and Shadow have begun and that's only the beginning. Shadow reawakens The Mighty T-Rex King, and one hero must make the ultimate sacrifice, to save the other three heroes. (March 6th 2015) Season 6: The Aftermath- After the death of Keldo, Cragger starts having sad dreams of Keldo's death. (February 5th 2016) The Hero- When Cragger decides to not get out of bed everyday, Worriz and Eris must work together to find the new and the perfect hero. While they are gone Cragger secretly goes with Keswick, to try to revive Keldo. (February 7th 2016) The New Dark Villain- A new shadow looms over Ninjago searching for the remains of the dead pieces of each villain. (February 9th 2016) Gorzan vs Dogpound- Gorzan must compete with Dogpound in a body builders contest, but it turns out that it goes wrong. (February 27th 2016) Cragger's Despair- Cragger feels great sadness that his best friend saved him, then he killed himself, then he was revived, and then he became a tiny titanium warrior, with a titanium dragon, with sparkly bolts of glitter. (February 29th 2016) The Reviving Ceremony- The new bad guy, has found away to revive all the dead characters and he declares himself the general of his entire army. (March 9th 2016) The Race Against Ninjago- A bad omen is coming, thanks to being sensed by Skales and Pythor. (March 18th 2016) Season 7: The Battle Begins Part I- Skales and Pythor must worn all the people of Ninjago that a new threat will be heading straight to The Sword Temple. (July 1st 2016) The Battle Begins Part II- Warriors Of Ninjago and Team Rocket must work together to defeat the new villain, known as Lord Betrayus J. Fangsworthy. (July 7th 2016) The Battle Begins Part III- The revivals start to strike back harder, than before. (July 19th 2016) The Battle Begins Part X- The clock counts down against good vs evil. While Cragger must find a way to revive Keldo. (July 27th 2016) Serpentine Takeover- The return of Pythor and Skales, for one last time just to party, before going straight to Mount Cavora. (August 1st 2016) Team Rocket's Rocket- Team Rocket plans to send The Sword Temple to outer space. (August 7th 2016) Saying Goodbye- After the fall of Lord Betrayus, the brave warrior from the pre-historic times, says that there is nothing else he could do anymore. (August 19th 2016) Funky Night- Gorzan needs help, to write his very own song. (September 5th 2016) A Closing Memory- The four friends, plays a game of remembering current events. (September 11th 2016) Season 8: The Gift- Cragger feel great enthusiasm (February 23rd 2018) The More, The Merrier- Razar expects Worriz to shape up (April 27th 2018) The Sweet Smell Of Victory- Skinnet wants to change his smell (June 29th 2018) Mountain Climbing- Keldo, Eris, Worriz, and Cragger plans to climb Mt. Drago Everest (October 26th 2018) Merry Christmas, Cragger Brown!- Keldo wants to show Cragger the true meaning of Christmas and it turns out that it's what he expected it to turn out. (December 25th 2018) Season 9: Good Morning- The next new day of Ninjago's peace. (June 21st 2019) Best Friend Slumber Party- Cragger, Keldo, Eris, and Worriz plans a slumber party. (June 28th 2019) Crooler's Ambition- Crooler who finds that Betrayus lost a war, decides to create a war with some woman's touch. (July 5th 2019) Two Ladies And One Spell Book- Crooler who hopes for a war steals a magic book from Razar's shop, along with Icess. (July 12th 2019) The Twin Master And Shadow's Return- With the spell book Crooler uses a forbidden spell to revive both The Twin Master and Shadow. (July 19th 2019) Cragger's Surprise For Keldo- Cragger plans a surprise party for Keldo. (July 26th 2019) Cobalion's Senses- Cobalion tells both Terrakion and Virizion to not disturb him, while he's meditating. Until Cobalion feels another bad omen, of a future war that is coming to Ninjago. (August 2nd 2019) The Return Of Pythor And Skales- The Swords Of Justice gets a surprise visit from both Pythor and Skales. (August 9th 2019) The Legend Of The Hero's Chi- Both Pythor and Skales tells Cobalion, Terrakion, Virizion, Keswick, Grinder, and Razar a legend of the Hero's Chi. (August 16th 2019) The Awakening Of Astartic- By using both the powers of The Twin Master '''and '''Shadow, both Crooler and Icess had enough power to revive Lord Betrayus. (August 23rd 2019) The Return Of Astartic- After the revival ceremony of Lord Betrayus, Betrayus then sucks up both The Twin Master and Shadow's life forces in order to transform into his true Mega Evolution from. (August 30th 2019) Grand Theft Audio: Revoke- After draining the life forces of both The Twin Master and Shadow, Lord Betrayus (now known as Astartic) declares world domination. (September 6th 2019) Razar's Final Offer- After spying on both Icess and Crooler, Razar reports this to Cragger, Keldo, Eris, and Worriz. (September 13th 2019) Team Rocket's Final Blast Off- After hearing from Razar, the four heroes decided to report to Mechcanadog and Meowth that Icess had betray them. (September 20th 2019) Grand Theft Audio: Operation Zero- In The Team Rocket Command Ship, both Mechcanadog and Meowth offered the four heroes their techno gadgets and other military or spy weapons to defend Ninjago's peace. (September 27th 2019) Enter The Dragon- At The Sword Temple, The Swords Of Justice and the defenders of Ninjago prepare for a war. Until Cobalion was found by both Razar and Keswick saying that The Life Pillar Tree in The Golden Peaks is dying, causing Astartic's dark powers to return. (October 4th 2019) The T-Rex King's Return- After Keldo's Hero's Chi was sucked by Astartic, King Crominus tells Keldo's friends and The Swords Of Justice that their is one way to save Keldo's life force. (October 11th 2019) The T-Rex King vs Astartic The Dark Dragon- After Keldo was revived by The T-Rex King, The T-Rex King was then told by Keldo that Astartic was one to be blamed and defeated. (October 18th 2019) The Final Chapter- After the full defeat of Lord Betrayus, the four friends decides to defeat both Crooler and Icess. Until they found them, it turns out that Icess has tricked Crooler into giving her the power of the Hero's Chi. (November 1st 2019) Category:The Legends Of Ninjago